


Pressure Drop

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>周年庆遇到了herm他弟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Drop

**Author's Note:**

> 去年成都slo官方无料的文（感觉好搓【跪  
> 标题是izzy那首歌（实在是标题苦手

“Hermann，你从没告诉过我你有一个双胞胎兄弟。”Newton用比平常更高的音调对Hermann喊着，这让Hermann不得不暂时松开握住Newton的手来捂住自己的耳朵。  
“呃，那现在你知道了。Newton，这是我弟弟，Owen Harper。Owen，这是我……嗯，男朋友，Newton Geiszler。”他考虑了一下，决定还是使用男朋友这个词，每次他用“伴侣”这个词的时候，别人总会以为是实验室搭档，而不是人生伴侣。Newton则因为这个介绍而没有说出“叫我Newt”这个固定台词。  
Owen瞪大眼睛看着自己的哥哥，显然是没有想到他也是个同性恋。Newton的嘴角忍不住上扬起来，尤其是当他感到Hermann握住自己的手握得更紧一些的时候。  
“Owen，不给我介绍一下他吗？”Jack的声音让Owen从震惊中恢复过来，面带疑惑地看着他。  
“Hermann Gottlieb，我哥哥，你已经知道了。Jack Harkness，我上司兼男朋友。”  
“办公室恋情，哈？”Newton一边说着一边从上至下扫了一眼Jack。  
“难道你们不是一样的？”Owen立马反击。  
“不不不，我们这是实验室恋情，不一样的。”Hermann忍不住在一旁翻了个白眼。  
“话说回来，你们这是要去干什么？”Owen不想跟Newton争论这个无聊的话题，“要不是我们正好碰到你们了岂不是白来一趟？”他摆出一副错不在我出什么事都怪你们或者说整个世界都欠我一百万的表情问道。  
“今天是我们的一周年纪念！”“你可以先打个电话过来。”两人同时回答了两个不同的问题。  
“事实上只是他有事情需要过来处理一下所以我也就顺便来了。”Owen耸耸肩。  
“说话真是不留情面。”Hermann说着摇了摇头。  
“你不也一样。”  
看到对话与想象中进行的不太一样，Newton忍不住问，“难道你不问我是什么纪念日吗？”  
“用脚趾头想都知道是恋爱一周年，难不成还是什么结婚纪念日？如果是这样的话我得想个办法好好对付Hermann。”Owen装出一副若有所思的样子，让Hermann无奈地笑了起来。  
“果然你们一家都是这样，让我忍不住想要告诉你是结婚纪念日。”  
“他当然是骗你的。”还没等Owen问出口，Hermann就已经回答了。  
“这么说来，结婚的时候一定要叫上我。”  
“为什么你会觉得我结婚的时候不告诉你？”Hermann用十分平淡的语气问出了这句话。  
“你出柜不也没告诉我吗？”  
“那是多年前的事了，当时我们还没有重新联系。再说你不是也没告诉我？”  
“不久前的事，正好现在过来你就可以知道了。”  
“不久前的事，哼。”Hermann用只有Newton才能听清楚的声音小声嘀咕道。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”Hermann指了指Jack，“他不是还有事要处理么？不然你们先去处理，我们去干我们的事，晚上我们再一起吃饭好好聊一聊。”  
“这主意不错，晚上见。”  
“晚上见。”  
等到Jack和Owen都进入破碎穹顶之后，Newton终于可以开口了，“你有一个双胞胎弟弟这种这么重要的事竟然不告诉我！实在是太伤我的心了。”Newton将右手从Hermann手里抽出来，放在自己的胸口上，做出一副痛苦的表情。  
“我跟他平时很少联系，没想到过告诉你这件事，不过我可以告诉你一些你会很感兴趣的事，他是研究外星人的。”  
“什么？你是说除了怪兽之外还有其他的外星人？虽然我一直坚信外星人的存在但是没有想到竟然会找到证据而且还是跟你弟弟有关虽然我现在很想冲回去找他问清楚情况但是这样我下场一定会非常惨，”深吸一口气，“不过你一定可以说服他让他给我看看那些外星人的吧你一定可以的对吧我想看那些外星人。”  
Hermann无奈地摇了摇头，“我可以帮你问一下，但是能不能成功我就不确定，毕竟他们的组织也很特殊。”  
“你真是太好了！”Newton一边说着一边给了Hermann一个大大的拥抱，甚至还吻了他一下。  
“不要在大庭广众之下做这种事。”Hermann别过头，但还是无法掩饰泛红的耳垂。  
Newton好心地放开了他，“既然我们今天晚上要出去吃饭，那中午我们就买点食材回去自己做吧。”  
Hermann此时非常感谢Newton的跳跃性思维，所以他几乎没做思考就回答了，“好。”

工作日里街道上没有周末那么拥挤，再加上许多人搬离了环太平洋地区的原因，让Hermann觉得待在街上也不是那么坏的一件事。现在Hermann开始有些后悔之前答应了Newton，这打乱了他原本的计划，这是他非常讨厌的一件事，虽然和Newton在一起意味着你经常没有计划可言。  
“Newton，如果我们中午回去的话下午该怎么办？”  
这句话让他突然停住脚步并且看向Hermann，“呃，说实话，我从来没有想过。”听到意料中的答案，Hermann沉重地叹气。“当然如果你愿意的话我们可以中午回去之后下午再出来，或者说我们可以一起看看电影玩玩游戏再干一些其他的事。”Newton举起双手在脑袋边比了个引号。  
Hermann眯着眼看他，没有说话。  
“我知道了，我们下午出去。”这次Newton给了他满意的答案。“那我们接下来干什么？”他掏出手机看了一下时间，“现在才九点过一点。”  
Hermann也没有想到可以做什么，他们本来的计划是上午去海边，但是计划改变之后这就不是那么好的选择了。  
“有了，我们可以去买点蔬菜什么的，最近厨房里的蔬菜都不新鲜，Axe都不怎么吃。”Axe是Newton养的一条绿鬣蜥，在他来到香港基地之前就在养它，所以Hermann没能阻止他开始养这个东西。个人房间有限的空间让他不得不将Axe养在实验室里，而Hermann则强烈要求它必须处在远离自己地盘的一角。虽然Hermann表面上很讨厌Axe，但事实上已经慢慢喜欢上它了。  
“所以你就这么让它吃那些蔬菜了？既然没能吃死那接着吃应该也没什么问题。”  
“我知道你其实很喜欢他，所以就不用装出一副很希望他死掉的样子啦。”Newton说着还拍了拍他的肩，“我可是从里面好好挑出一些不错的蔬菜再说我也没有时间可以出来。”  
“但是这些只要去超市就可以买到吧，我可不想在里面呆上整整一上午。”  
“那再买点实验设备之类的？这可不在同一个地方。”  
Hermann无奈地垂下头，他是彻底被这个男人打败了，像这种时候，他总会后悔自己当初的选择，当然，不是真的后悔，这也是他会喜欢Newton的原因之一。  
“其实我真正想去的地方是唱片行，但是我觉得你应该不会答应。等等，难道你会答应吗？”看到对方的表情，Newton觉得有了一丝希望，“你不说话我就当你答应了。太棒了！”  
结果他们去了香港现存的最大的一家唱片行，让Hermann庆幸的是，收银员没有Newton那么烂的品味，至上店里在播放的不是什么噪音。“你竟然说这些是噪音？这些才不是什么噪音，你真的应该去听听‘噪音’是什么。”大多数情况下，Newton从Hermann那里得到噪音的评价时，他都会这样回答，有时会直接不予理睬，有一次他甚至真的播放了所谓的“噪音”，让Hermann接下来的一段时间内都身心不适。即便如此，他还是认为Newton听的是噪音，风格完全不在他的考虑范围之内。  
最后Newton买了许多在Hermann看来是噪音的碟，甚至还买了最新一季的《荒野求生》，Hermann看到它的时候，忍不住打了一个寒颤，想到接下来Newton肯定又会拖着自己看史前野蛮人的节目，实在是可怕。大概只有Newton才会把这种人当做偶像吧。  
接着他们去了超市买了许多蔬菜水果还有中午的食材，由Newton背着大包小包回到基地。他们没有在基地看到Owen和Jack，想必是在跟将军谈重要的事。在Newton的软磨硬泡之下，主厨终于答应将小厨房借给他们用。Hermann用过几次中式厨具，但还是没能习惯，负责烘焙的Newton倒是没有什么不顺手的地方。  
由于Newton看到什么都想买，他们不得不将一部分食材储存起来，但即便是这样，做出来的也有点多，所以他们将其中的一部分分给了主厨，而Newton则将一些蛋糕分给了Mako和Tendo，然后将其余的带回了Newton的房间。Hermann绝对不会同意在自己的房间吃饭，同时也不愿意呆在实验室，“天知道那里有些什么不能吃的东西”，虽然Newton的房间很乱，但至少不会出现什么会吃死人的东西。  
“我们下午去哪里？”Newton嘴里塞着香肠，问道。  
“把东西咽下去再说话。”Hermann皱眉。  
“反正你也听得清楚我说什么不是吗？”Newton说完嚼了嚼香肠，吞了下去。  
“这不是重点，你不想注意形象我也没有意见，但是我可不想吃到你喷出来的食物残渣。”Hermann露出一副感到恶心的表情，这种事可是发生过好几次，虽然并不是每次都会落到Hermann的盘子里，但不管怎样，都挺恶心的。  
Newton扁了扁嘴，“我都没说你有时候说话唾沫横飞，尤其是吵架的时候。”  
“你少有事没事跟我吵不就行了。”  
“难道不是你挑起的更多？”  
“是又怎样？”Hermann说着扬起头表示挑衅。  
“所以不是我有事没事找你吵架。说真的，下午去干吗？”重回正题让火药味消散。  
“去海边吧。”说完Hermann叉了块胡萝卜塞进了嘴里。  
“好。”

比起街道上，海边的人更少了，战争过后没有多少人会来海边了，虽然政府仍然会维护这片区域，让它看起来不那么糟糕，但是又有多少人会冒着生命危险欣赏风景呢？一开始的时候景区还没有完全荒废，只是价格比起以前低了许多，但是没过多久，就完全荒废掉了，毕竟会去的人只是少数，比如那些想瞻仰一下怪兽到过的地方的人，或是像Newton一样希望有朝一日能亲眼看到怪兽来试试自己运气的人。  
环太平洋地区大多数海岸线都已经被污染了，生物种类和数量比起以前大大减少，只剩下一些可以抵抗怪兽蓝的生物，几乎可以比得上人类对环境的影响。怪兽蓝也在这里留下了一些痕迹，像是Newton捡到的一个贝壳上。  
“Hermann，快来看！”Newton说话的时候仍然盯着手上的贝壳。  
Hermann睁开双眼，慢慢从沙滩上爬起来，走到了Newton旁边，“什么？”  
“看！”Newton将贝壳举到Hermann眼前，“贝壳上的怪兽蓝！”  
贝壳上的怪兽蓝的确很好看，但Hermann却表现地很平淡，“哦。”  
“表现地兴奋一点啊，你难道不觉得它很好看吗？你看上面的图案还像一只小怪兽。”  
Hermann仔细地看了下，的确是有一点像。“嗯，挺好看的。”  
Newton重重地垂下头，“算了，你还是继续在那边躺着，我再去旁边找找别的。”说完Newton就像另一个方向走去。  
Hermann则回到了原处，但他并没有像Newton说的那样重新躺下来，而是坐在那里看着Newton。Newton的裤脚没有卷上来多少，毕竟他穿的是紧身牛仔裤，而他的衬衣则由长袖变成了短袖。他一直在水里摸索着，偶尔会收回手推推眼镜。当他找到什么东西的时候，他就会将那样东西举起来背对着阳光看一看，如果不喜欢就会随手扔掉，当他喜欢的时候，就会开心地叫出声，如果是特别喜欢的东西，甚至会在水里跳起来，最后终于不小心直接坐在了地上。Hermann看到这一幕，忍不住大笑起来。当他从臂弯里抬起头时，Newton正盯着他看，他完全止住了笑声，“怎么了？”  
“如果能让你经常那样笑的话，摔多少次我都愿意。”Newton的语气十分真诚。  
面对这样的Newton，Hermann不知道应该怎样回答，所以他选择了亲吻，是个好主意。  
“你要跟我一起过去寻宝吗？”Newton在与Hermann一起安静地躺了一会后，问道。  
“好。”

等到他们打算离开的时候，Owen打来了电话，所以他们直接去了餐厅，带着Newton找到的一堆奇怪的东西，还因为这些东西跟服务员争论了一番。  
“你手上提的是什么东西？”两人刚一坐下，Owen便问道。  
“宝藏。”Newton的语气略带神秘。  
“也就是贝壳和其他的一些的东西。”Hermann忍不住接着说，这赢得了Newton的一脚。  
“Hermann，我给你点了一些你以前喜欢吃的东西，至于你男朋友，我就留着让他自己点了。”Owen说完将菜单递给了Newton。  
Newton没有点多少菜，因为他中午已经吃的很撑了。“说说你们是怎么再次联系的吧？”他双手交叉撑在桌上，身体前倾。  
Hermann看了身边的人一眼，有点诧异，以为他会说出“说说你们兄弟间的事吧”这种话，不过转念一想，他的情商又不为零，虽然很低，但至少还是个正数。从Newton的经历和自己和Owen的情况来看，一般也就是父母离婚双胞胎被分开一方改姓这种事，说不定气氛就会尴尬。“其实也没什么，就是我有一次去卡迪夫开会于是顺便去找他了。”  
“卡迪夫？”  
“火炬木的总部，至于火炬木是什么，你可以回去让他慢慢给你解释，想必他已经知道了。”Jack回答道。  
“也就是说你一开始就知道有其他的外星人的存在但是却不告诉我？”Newton的声音突然抬高了不少，引得了周围人的注目。  
“抱歉。”Hermann向周围的人一一道歉，然后对Newton说，“当时我还没有搬到香港，而且我们已经断绝了来往。”  
“断绝了来往？”Owen抓住了重点。  
“我们曾经是笔友。”Hermann耸耸肩。  
“但一七年见面之后就互看不爽再也没有联系。”Newton做了补充。  
“也只有你这种上世纪的人才会跟别人写信吧，什么时候开始的？”  
“怪兽入侵之后没多久。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”Owen突然大笑，“谁会跟别人写三四年信才见面并且一见面就相互讨厌啊。”  
“也没有多少人会跟你一样用外星科技产品泡妞并且在她男朋友出现之后顺便把她男朋友也一起搞定还被强吻吧？”  
“什么？你怎么知道？”  
“你拿那东西做这种事？”  
“不然拿它做什么？”  
Jack没有回答，只是露出一副暗示Owen回去之后不会有什么好果子吃的表情。  
Hermann见两人对话完毕，答道，“暗处观察一下，发现还是那个很嚣张的人去找你就没有什么问题了。”  
“我在你心中就是这种印象？”  
“你随便找个认识你的人问问得到的肯定都是这样的答案。”  
“我很赞同。”  
Owen无视了Jack的话，“对了Newton，”“叫我Newt。”“这重要吗？再说那不是蝾螈？你知道你刚刚大声喊出有其他的外星人给我们制造了多么大的麻烦吗？我们一直都在努力隐瞒外星人的存在。”  
“你们怎么可以剥夺地球人知道有外星人存在的权利呢？更何况现在怪兽的存在让很多人已经知道了外星人的存在，继续隐瞒又有什么意义？”  
“至少他们只知道怪兽的存在，我们组织已经隐瞒了上百年，不会因为有它们的存在就会暴露，如果让他们知道了势必会造成更多的混乱，这是我们不想要的结果。”Jack说。  
“那你们打算怎么办？”  
“这就不是你考虑的问题了，我们自有办法。”  
Newton没有继续追问。这时服务员将一部分食物端了上来，除了一杯咖啡以外，其余的都不是Newton的。他从Hermann的盘子里叉出一个肉丸塞进嘴里，嚼了几下之后问道，“你们是怎么认识的？”  
话音刚落，桌子上突然静地出奇，问出了不应该问的问题，Newton表情也有些不自然。  
“这不是什么好的回忆。”Jack打破了沉默。  
“你们有没有听说过双胞胎中一方是同性恋，另一方是同性恋的可能性高达百分之三十三这个理论？”不习惯道歉的Newton为了掩饰尴尬转移了话题。  
“百分之三十三很高吗？”Hermann条件反射似地提出了质疑，也为Newton解围了，气氛重新变得正常。  
接下来他们一边吃饭一边聊着各种内容，包括各种外星人的生理结构，幸好Jack和Hermann都已经习惯了，要是有其他人在，说不定会连带午饭一起吐出来。Jack在其他客人离开之前离开了一会，解决了信息暴露的问题。他们吃到一大半时，Jack突然接到一个电话，说了几句之后就打算离开。  
“至少把这顿饭吃完吧，又不是现在离开马上就能赶到卡迪夫。”  
“三十秒。”  
Owen白了Jack一眼，放下筷子站起来。Newton叫住了他，“我可以看一看你研究的外星人吗？”耐心是Newton所缺失的品质。  
“问他。”  
“如果你能保守秘密的话。”  
“太好了！”  
Jack没多做停留，离开了。  
Newton转向Hermann，刚一张嘴就被Hermann打断了，“我知道你有很多的问题要问我，不过你可以等到回去之后再问吗？先让我把饭吃完。”  
“好，今天真是愉快的一天。”  
“的确如此。”


End file.
